ENA School For The Psychotic and Gifted
by Red Distress
Summary: ENA is known to be the hardest school to get into, simply because there is a special pre-requisite. Billions of people are born each year, but only about 100 people in those billions are born with this "pre-requisite". Psychic powers. Unfortunately, there are only males, not a single hint of the female species. Well none except Sakura Haruno. Full Summary Inside.


_**Disclaimer: The obvious, I don't own Naruto. Though I do own this plot, please respect that!**_

* * *

 _ **Haku**_

He coughed as he hid himself. The dust from the box filling his lungs, but he needed to be quiet. He hated it, why did _**he**_ have to look like a _**girl**_ in the academy full of _**boys.**_ He heard the door being opened with a loud bang. Tears gathered in his eyes. This was it, he was probably going to be _**raped.**_ _Someone save me!_ Oh how much he wanted to be saved. The stupid _**seals**_ , they didn't allow him to use his inborn power.

The cardboard box's lid was ripped open with force, the face of the offender was blurred due the tears already slidding down his porcelain cheeks. Suddenly the door was smashed open again, Haku whimpered pathetically, _there's more._ He thought back to his fatal mistake, he separated from Zabuza. He resigned himself, without his power, his build was fragile and without defense.

 _ **Pink.**_ It invaded his vision. Faster than he could see, the soon to be rapist was smashed into the wall, opposite to the box he was situated in. He stared. Pink hair was visible, clear green eyes were narrowed dangerously, a pink mouth morphed into an angered scowl, he was beautiful.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" _His voice._ It was smooth, even as the pink-haired _boy_ yelled at the boy who was about to rape him, it was velvet like. Haku **swooned.** His savior.

 _ **Haku smiled. This person would be his eternal master...**_

 ** _His._**

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_

Tears filled his blue eyes. The taunting of the kids around him _**hurt.**_ Unruly golden hair covered his blurry vision. _**Why? Why am I so different?**_ The seal charm around his neck was changing from sky blue to crimson red. The Kanji becoming more prominent as the seal tried to hold back the raging Fox in his soul. 'Beast' was the seal that labeled him as a monster, the stone hung from a chain around his neck.

 _ **"I'll kill them! Useless humans! Stop hurting Naruto!"**_ Kurama raged in the six year olds subconscious. The Fox, if ever let out will kill all of the humans that dared harm the innocent 'Beast container' as he was called. **Bīsutokontena**. That's the official name. The **cursed** title.

"I'll give you three seconds to move away from the boy before I attack." Came a voice behind him. The first thing Naruto noticed was the neon pink hair, glowing green eyes, and smooth pale skin. _His_ eyes were narrowed dangerously at the group of kid that had been previously been surrounding him.

Kurama peered at the tiny human from inside his adorable container. The dangerous glint in the child's eyes was enthralling. He took notice of the seals on the child's body, _**so many.**_ Neck, upper arms, wrists, ears, ankles, and from his view he could see a tattooed seal peaking out of his shirt.

One of the bullies sneered at _him._ "What's a brat like you going to do?" Kurama snorted from inside Naruto, clearly the child was more than a pathetic being like _**him.**_ A tick mark appeared on the young pink-haired _boy's_ forehead.

"I'll start by scoping your eyes out, replacing them with burning coal from the deepest parts of Hell. Then I'll cut of your legs with a rusted butter knife **_nice and slow_**. After that I'll poke holes in your genitals with a needle covered in pain inducing poison. Finally I'll leave you in a cage with playful hyenas, _hungry_ playful hyenas... Do I need to go on?" By the time she had finished the group of boys were already running, trails of pee in their wake. Kurama sweat-dropped. _**'How violent.'**_

 _ **But Kurama decided, the pink haired child belongs to Naruto and himself.**_

 ** _Theirs._**

* * *

 _ **Gaara**_

 _Why won't anyone play with me?! I didn't do anything to them!_ Sand swirled around him, showing his sadness and irritation. He hated being a **Bīsutokontena.** Each container was treated differently, depending on their tailed beast. He was treated _the worst,_ the one tails ensured that. Since he was the one with the least tails, his seal's the weakest. People tended to steer clear of him. He was a branded child. He was a freak, monster, psycho... _Maybe I am psychotic, I mean reality can't be this cruel... right?_

"Hey!" Came a smooth and high pitched voice. _Smooth and high pitched? Is that even possible?_ Gaara turned, but he _knew_ the voice wasn't calling him. After all no one wanted anything to do with his _monstrous_ self. _Why can't I stop myself from turning around?_ He didn't want to. If he saw just one more happy pair he might just go _insane._

As he turned his head, he pondered what the child's reaction to him being near would be... _Would he run? Scream in terror? Throw things at him? Spit degrading insults at him?_ Even as his negative thoughts consumed him he couldn't get rid of the small glimmer of hope inside him. Hope that someone would acknowledge him as a human being.

Gaara took in the _boy_ in front of him. Sakura's bubblegum pink hair shined as the sun's rays beat down down on her. Vivid green eyes peered at him, the warmth radiating in them almost suffocating him. But the thing that made him the happiest was the pure smile directed _at_ him.

He blinked in confusion, spinning around to see if there was anyone behind him, realization dawned on him. The pink haired child was smiling, not showing, not going, not putting a brave front, but actually smiling.

From that moment Gaara decided. The boy was _his. His to protect._

 ** _Mine._**


End file.
